A Very Happy Man
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Seamus Finnigan spends the holidays with his lover George Weasley's family. Written for December Event's Advent Calendar, Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's The Christmas Market, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's The Nice List, Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Snow Globe Maker, and December Writing Club's Count Your Buttons on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by December Event's Advent Calendar, Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's The Christmas Market, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's The Nice List, Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Snow Globe Maker, and December Writing Club's Count Your Button on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Advent Calendar I wrote for Day 21's Relationships my prompt was lovers. For The Christmas Market I wrote for prompt 7. Giant Yorkshire Pudding's dialogue prompt of "Food coma is about to commence." For The Nice List I wrote for prompt 7. Lin - (action) sleeping (1 ticket). For Snow Globe Maker I wrote for The Burrow's prompt of jumper. For Count Your Buttons I wrote for the pairing of George/Seamus. I hope you all enjoy A Very Happy Man.**

"Are you sure I'm not putting anyone out?" Seamus Finnigan asked Molly Weasley as he laced his finger through his lover George Weasley's fingers. "I don't want to be a bother."

"It's no bother, dear," Molly told the sandy haired boy as she watched him and George holding hands. She found herself liking this Seamus boy her son brought home. "Make yourself at home and please consider us like family."

Seamus turned towards George as they walked into the family's living room. It seemed to Seamus that Molly Weasley knew more about his and George's relationship than George had just told her. "Does your Mum know about us?" he asked looking around to make sure that no one was listening in. Not that he didn't want everyone to know about himself and George.

"No," George laughed waving off Seamus's concern. "None of my family know about us. So unless you want them to find out we better go in the living room and stop whispering among ourselves."

"Why do they think I'm here then?"

"You are a friend of Ron's, Harry's, Hermione's, and Ginnys. It's not that odd that you'd receive a invitation to our home."

Seamus nodded as he followed George into the living room. The family seemed to perk up upon seeing George but Seamus didn't have a problem seeing why this happened. He was always happy to have George around him.

"What's Seamus doing here?" he heard Ron ask Hermione quietly.

"He's here with George," Hermione whispered back cause Seamus's ears to turn red.

At least he knew now that Ron and Hermione knew about him and George. It didn't really bother him but he could see that George felt a little unsure about his family knowing about his sleeping with Seamus.

"Well," came the voice of Arthur Weasley as the din grew, "why don't we open some presents? Shall we?" He looked around the room as though asking anyone to speak against the plan.

This brought Mrs. Weasley out of the kitchen where she'd been checking on the turkey for dinner. She picked up the first present and looked at the name on the tag. "George, this one is for you," she said handing the present to him. "Here's one for Daddy." She handed another to her husband. Each family member got handed present after present making Seamus feel really out of place. That is until she handed one to him. "This one is for you, dear."

Seamus stared at the present in his hands. He hadn't expected anyone to get anything for him. Plus he and George had exchanged presents before coming over here today. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," he said as he began to open the present in front of him. He smiled upon seeing a bulky jumper much like the ones he'd seen his lover and George's siblings getting over the years during Christmas.

Looking around while the others all opened their own presents Seamus felt somewhat included in the festivities. He had been afraid that he would feel very much not included but was happy to see his fears were unwarranted. Smiling he watched George unwrap his presents from his parents and siblings.

No body saw when Mrs. Weasley went back out to the kitchen to check on the turkey. The only clue they had that she had left was her coming back a few minutes later to announce that the dinner was ready. Everyone made their way towards the kitchen for dinner. Seamus was about to take a seat near Harry and Ron when Molly intervened again.

"Why don't you sit next Georgie, Seamus?" she asked with a smile.

Seamus nodded nervously.

"Don't be nervous. We're not here to judge, sweetie. Plus you've been very good for him." Molly turned him towards were George was discussing something with his older brother Bill. "Go on, now." She gave him a gentle push towards George.

Soon everyone had full plates of food and all was quiet as they all ate. Closing his eyes as though in prayer Seamus found himself mumbling, "Food coma is about to commence." This brought out a boisterous round of laughter from everyone.

Seamus can still hear the laughter now as he props himself up and watches George Weasley sleep. He loves knows he loves this man more than anything in his life. He also knows that he loves George's family just as much. Snuggling into the crook of George's neck he feels sleep pulling him down into darkness a very happy man.

 **I hope you all enjoy A Very Happy Man.**


End file.
